Breaking Free
by isoldegrace
Summary: He wouldn’t turn me into a vampire but he was slowly turning me into one of the living dead anyway." Set before Breaking Dawn. Bella/Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a little opening for my first Twilight fic, I promise future posts will be longer. Go check out my Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood story if that's your thing. Enjoy! REVIEW!!!

I was drowning.

I was in the middle of the ocean screaming for help and no one could hear me.

I was going to die cold and alone.

I would sink to the bottom of the ocean.

No one would ever find my body.

This was how it was going to end.

And then I woke up.

I sat up quickly and gasped as I reentered the land of the living and blood rushed to my head from sitting up too fast. Then fell back into my pillow with a sigh as it registered in my mind that it was just a dream. That I wasn't actually drowning. The nearest shoreline was 30 minutes away in La Push and the only ocean I was currently endangered by was my ocean of blankets and pillows that weighed down on me.

I fought with my own mind as it registered that Edward had been here last night, and that I had this dream every night he was here. The thought was there, as it had been since I started having this dream months ago, and just like every other morning I woke from the dream world feeling more tired than I'd felt when I crawled into bed the night before. The only nights I slept peacefully these days were the nights Edward wasn't here because he was out in the woods hunting with his brothers. Nights that were few and far between.

He wouldn't turn me into a vampire but he was slowly turning me into one of the living dead anyway. Although I leaned more toward the reanimated flesh of a zombie in a trash-tastic horror movie than the ethereal beauty that my boyfriend and friends had.

Of four things I was certain:

Edward was smothering me.

I couldn't breathe.

I wanted to get away from him.

I didn't know how.

Edward was becoming less appealing almost by the hour, things that had once seemed romantic to me now seemed almost terrifyingly creepy. When I was around him I spent every moment fighting my bodies desire to run away. To get as far away from him as I could and get closer to. Something. My body, no, my soul was crying out for something, and the pull was so strong that it almost hurt. The problem was that I didn't know what it was that was missing.

Things were becoming clearer. This THING between Edward and me, between me and his whole family was toxic. I couldn't stay and I couldn't leave. Edward had made that perfectly clear during one of his late night visits the week before. On that night he told me I was his, that he wouldn't let me go until the day he greeted his final death. He said he had spent 100 years waiting for me to find him and now that I had I wasn't going to leave him. Ever.

I've never been so scared. Every instinct I had towards self preservation was practically screaming at me that I needed to get away from him.

I didn't know how.

How do you run away from a creature that is built to hunt and to kill? I could go anywhere and he would be able to find me. I could go back to my mother and he would follow me. In the middle of the night he could come for me. And I would be asleep, I needed sleep to survive, he didn't.

I didn't know what to do. Even worse I had to live with the constant fear that Alice would see my future. That she would see me trying to get away. I knew she wouldn't tell Edward but all it would take would be a moment of weakness with him in her head and he would know and come after me, he'd spent a century waiting for me. He wouldn't go away without a fight and I didn't have the strength to put up a fight.

A/N: You want to push the button and write a review... you KNOW you want to...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Edward is going to be evil. Like, really evil. So if you like him you may want to bail after a couple of paragraphs. Sorry, but I really, REALLY hate him. Also, in my world Bella and Jacob didn't grow up together, they don't know each other at all, La Push is just a place nearby to Bella. As promised this chapter is MUCH longer, YAY!

I'm going to experiment with switching POV in this chapter. Let me know what you think/if it works, yea?

Disclaimer (as forgotten in the previous chapter) I own nothing except a half completed college education and my arts and crafts. Put those lawyers away.

Alice POV

He's going to kill her; Edward is going to kill Bella. I know this as firmly as I know that I am a girl, as I know that I love Jasper. I don't know this because I can see the future; I know this because I know Edward.

He's done this before. I'm sure he'll do it again.

He convinces human girls that they're special, that he's waited a century for them to come into his life, He tells them that he's tortured by what he is and their love is the only thing that can end his pain.

It's all a lie.

Edward enjoys what we are, more than anyone else in our family. It's possibly that he enjoyed it as much as the Voulturi did. It hurts all of us to watch, it hurts Jasper, who tries so hard to fight his urges. More than anyone I think it hurts Rosalie who is tortured by what we are and how we live.

He finds these girls, seduces them, and marries them even. Then he takes them off to a romantic, secluded spot where he drains them dry; the whole time he's telling them that it's part of what it takes to be turned.

I'm not sure how many times he's done this, maybe twenty? Carlisle turns a blind eye, Edward was his first companion, his first child, and in his eyes Edward can do no wrong. Esme is blissfully unaware. The rest of us know, but turn a blind eye because Carlisle does and he is our leader.

Normally this makes me uneasy, but I deal with it. It's wrong, what Edward does, I know that too. These girls face down the stuff of nightmares for months or years for him and at the end all they get is a horrific death at the hands of the man they love.

This time is different, I'd never known who the girls were before, and they were faceless meals that my brother consumed after indulging his sadistic nature. Now it was someone I knew, it was BELLA a girl I called my friend. I couldn't let him do what he planned to do to her, I had to stop him. I just didn't know how.

I did what I did whenever there is a situation beyond my control. I talked to Jasper. He was the voice of reason and calm in my life.

"You knew this was going to happen, Alice."

"This is DIFFERENT, Jasper! She's my friend. I care about her!"

"So what do you want to do? She loves him, she's going to turn a blind eye to everything that should tip her off, they all do. She's not going to listen."

"But what if she did? How could I protect her from him, there has to be a way." I was panicking, desperate. The ring was practically already on her finger and I was running out of time to save the girl I called my best friend.

"Well, there is one place that he wouldn't be able to get her."

"Where?"

"Think about it."

"I don't…" then it clicked, "Jasper, you're brilliant!"

"I have my moments. Now go, before it's too late."

I ran out of the room and was half way to Bella's house before I realized that there was something I needed to do first. I had to make a very unpleasant phone call. More importantly, I needed to know that Edward wouldn't hear. Without a moments thought I started running north, nearly an hour later I reached my goal: northern Canada. He wouldn't hear me there, I'd left the country. No way it would happen.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed information, I got the number I needed and hit the button to connect me to the man I needed. I could only pray that he would help me.

A deep voice came over the phone, "Black residence."

"Hello, I'm looking for William Black?"

"Speaking." The voice said, sounding slightly suspicious.

"Please don't hang up, this is Alice Cullen." There was a full minute of silence on the other end of the line. "Are you still there?"

"Yes. What do you want bloodsucker?" I hear a growl in the back ground, he's not alone. "Calm down, Jacob." He said to whoever else was in the room, "I'm waiting." He said impatiently, speaking to me once again.

"I need a favor."

He laughed out loud at that, "Why would I do anything for you leach?"

"It's not for me, well not technically. My brother, he's ensnared another human. I need you to help me save her."

"How can we help?" He was deadly serious now, the werewolves had known for years about Edward but because he'd always taken the girls out of the country they had been unable to do anything. The treaty clearly stated that we couldn't bite anyone while we were on this continent.

"I need to get her onto your reservation, and I need her to STAY there, until Edward looses interest, a few months. Your reservation is the only place he wouldn't be able to get to her. Her name is Bella Swan, she lives in Forks with her father. So I need a reason for her to be there as well, something he would believe."

"I'd have to think about it…" he started.

"NO!" I shouted, "He's already closing in on her, this needs to happen now, as soon as I can convince her to go."

Again, I hear him talking to the other man in the room. "That's actually not a bad idea. Alright, leach? We have a program at our high school that we open up to local students on Native American Culture and Art, we still have a few open spots for the upcoming semester. She can have one of them and she will live here with me and my son." At that there was a shout of indignation from the other man in the room. "When will she arrive?"

"As soon as I can get her to leave, tomorrow if it's possible. One more thing?"

"What, leach?" He ground out.

"I'd like to request permission to cross the boundary line just once and accompany her to your house."

"Absolutely not!" He roared.

"Mr. Black, with all due respect, this girl is about to be ripped away from everything she knows, I think it would help her if I could take her to your house, I can hardly take her to the border and tell her to find her way from there. Let me bring her to you, and remain for one hour to help her settle in, then I will leave and you will never have to deal with me ever again."

Again, he mumbled, conversing with the other person in the room. "Fine, you will have exactly one hour in the house. This will only happen once and you will be followed from the moment that you enter our land until the moment you leave. One suspicious move and you'll be torn to shreds." There was a sinister tone to his voice like he would enjoy nothing more than to allow his precious pack to kill me.

"I'll take it, thank you. I'll call you when I know more about when she will be arriving."

I hit the tiny red end button, I hated being polite to the dog, but I needed him. With that taken care of I felt prepared to face the hardest part of my self-imposed mission and I began to run home all the while one question ran through my mind: How in hell was I going to convince Bella that Edward was a monster and that she needed to run as far and as fast as she could if she was going to survive him?

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Have any opinions/questions? Review... you know you want to... push the pretty button. Do it!


End file.
